The invention relates to a method for monitoring loading and unloading procedures in the cargo holds of an aircraft, in which method the actual states that are present in each cargo hold are acquired. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device as well as to a computer program product for implementing the method according to the invention.
For transporting containers or pallets, the cargo holds comprise guides and drive rollers that have been embedded in their loading areas. The drive rollers are arranged in the direction of the guides at a distance from each other, which distance is shorter than the length of the containers or pallets to be transported. In this arrangement it is known, with corresponding monitoring personnel, to manually monitor the loading and unloading procedures by means of predetermined load plans. Such monitoring is time-consuming and error-prone because the monitoring personnel continuously have to change position between the cargo holds that are separated from each other by bulkheads and decks.